


Stay

by SociallyUnacceptableGinger



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Ajay definitely does not have a daddy kink, Ajay is fucking done, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blood thirsty honey badger makes an entrance, Canonical Character Death, Death Threats, Fluff and Smut, It fucking rains, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mechanic!Ajay, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Drug Use, Protective Pagan, Slow Burn, Take me Home, To the place, city road, field trip to Kyrat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyUnacceptableGinger/pseuds/SociallyUnacceptableGinger
Summary: What if Pagan comes to the United States before Ajay goes to Kyrat? Things turn out a lot differently, that's what.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still working on my other stories but this was a plot bunny that would not leave me alone. I had to get it out before it makes it impossible to write anything else. This is gonna be a short fic, maybe 4 chapters long.

 

Ajay cusses as he runs towards the hospital entrance, two coffees held protectively against his chest. He just got out of the car and his hair's already plastered to his forehead, shirt soaked at the shoulders. Two weeks. For two weeks it has rained non-stop and Ajay was getting pretty sick of it. People in the lobby smile in sympathy and shrug when they see him come in as if to say 'It's Seattle, what can you do?'. He reaches the front desk and the woman sitting there holds up a finger for him to wait. She's typing frantically on the computer with her perfectly manicured nails and Ajay holds in a sigh of annoyance. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he fishes it out to look at the screen.

 

**You're ten minutes late, kid, where the hell are ya? - Vince Moretto (Vinny)**

~~~~~

His boss. The older Italian man hired Ajay on a whim when he showed up to Vinny and Sons Garage looking like hell itself chewed him up and spat him back out. He owed the grumpy man his life.

Ajay had a knack for finding trouble wherever he went, much to the exasperation of his mother. He made friends with some troubled kids in high school and ended up getting involved with drugs at the age of 17. As they grew older, they started doing more serious things. More illegal things. Drug dealing. Robbing houses. Ajay was blinded by the promise of money, enough to get his mom and him out of the tiny apartment they were currently living in. It all came crashing down when Eric, the self proclaimed leader of the group, decided that they should rob a gas station for some easy cash. Ajay was hesitant to agree to it, saying that they never dealt with people while robbing a place.

They always cleaned out houses while the owners were at work or on vacation. “Relax.” Eric had said consolingly. “We'll walk in, threaten him with a fake gun, and get paid. No problem. You need to have some faith in your best friend, A.J.”

He had known Eric for three years at that point. He definitely knew him well enough to know when he was pulling some bullshit. What Ajay should have done was say 'Fuck you' and gone home, but he was 19 and naive, looking up to Eric like a big brother. So, at the time, Ajay had just laughed and gave in. A horrible decision in hindsight. It all went to shit in a grand total of five minutes after Eric pulled the gun on the cashier. The attendant at the register wasn't easily threatened and had a shotgun behind the counter. Within seconds he had it pointed at Mark, one of the guys with them, and Ajay didn't hesitate. Grabbing Eric's arm and trying to pull him out the door. “Lets go, it's not worth it!” He had yelled when Eric didn't budge. He finally let Ajay drag him out the door but before the door closed he turned and shot the attendant, who's attention had moved onto Marcus. Ajay froze as Eric took off running, his eyes meeting those of the attendants through the glass of the door. He watched, confused, as the man crumpled to the ground behind the counter. He will never forget the look in that mans eyes as he fell. Filled with fear and pain as he lay there dying. Ajay had just stood there. He had thought that Eric brought a fake gun. That's what he had told them, anyway. He was in a dream-like state as Marcus pushed him towards the car and threw him into the backseat, Mark and himself jumping in behind him.

Later, when they sat around the kitchen table at Eric's apartment he had laughed it off saying, “Hey, it happens. We'll be more prepared next time.” Not only did Eric not care that he killed someone, he also wanted to keep doing it. That was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back. He couldn't even look at Eric without feeling a jolt of fear. Remembering the way he shot the cashier with cold, emotionless eyes. Were these really the people Ajay wanted to be around? People Ajay wanted around his mom? No, they weren't. Ajay could finally see who these people really were.

He went straight home as soon as he could get away. He took one look at his mothers worry filled eyes, so much like his own and broke down. He told his mom everything. She knew about the drinking and the drugs but he had never told her about all the crimes they committed. “I'm sorry, mom. I'm am so sorry. I'll fix this, okay. I promise.” He had sobbed to her shamefully. She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks as she'd told him in a hushed, grief filled voice, “ You are my son, Ajay. This isn't the life I wanted for you.” Ridden with guilt, Ajay turned himself into the police the next morning. When asked, he told them that he wasn't the one that took the shot. They made a deal to keep him from doing any jail time if he turned the others in. Thinking of his mother being alone, Ajay readily agreed.

Things started looking up for a while. He got clean and started working at the local diner his mom worked at. He wasn't making a lot of money but it helped pay the bills at least. Five months go by and he's on his way home from the store. Ajay didn't have a car at that time so he had to walk everywhere. He walks around a corner and then suddenly he's being grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley. It was Marcus with a few of his buddies with him.

Turns out, they weren't too happy about Ajay ratting on them...shocker. They beat the absolute shit out of him right there in broad daylight. They stopped after hearing some people around the corner. Marcus had lifted him by the front of his shirt before he left and hissed at him, “This isn't over. Eric wants you dead for what you did to us.” The four guys leave, disappearing around the corner just as a guy, around Ajay age runs up to him and asks him what the hell had happened. Ajay had mumbled something in response, he doesn't remember what, and the guy tells him to wait there. Yeah, where was he gonna go? Ajay laid in that alley, waiting for him, just breathing shallowly and wondering how he was still alive. His ribs were cracked or at least bruised, his nose was broken, and he was pretty sure there was a large gash on his head somewhere. He could feel it dripping blood down the side of his face. The guy comes back with someone else that looks just like him, maybe a few years older. They help him up and half-drag-half-carry him next door to an auto garage.

Vinny had answered the door and just looked from Ajay to the two boys holding him with a bewildered expression. “Well,” he had said after a moment. “Are gonna bring him in? Or just stand out here while he makes my shop look like a damn crime scene.”

Ajay had found out later that the two boys were Vince’s sons, Dante and Luke. Luke being the youngest one, at Ajays age and Dante being 27. The three men helped clean him up a little before the ambulance got there. While they waited Ajay told them what happened, leaving out certain details because he really didn't know these people all that well and Ajay didn't trust easily. He just said that they were ex-friends that Ajay had turned in.

Vinny had cussed at him when he told him that, saying, “My god, boy, are you crazy or just stupid? You just signed a death warrant.” Ajay knew it was stupid but he had to do something. Vinny told him to come back and see him after he got out of the hospital. He also told him to drive from now on and Ajay told him that neither himself nor his mother had a car. “Fucking Christ, kid.” Vinny had said, exasperated. “Fine, I'll have one of my boys take you home.” He resolved. Ajay was confused as to why this total stranger wanted to help him so badly but he wasn't complaining.

Just like he had promised, there was a car waiting outside for him when he got out of the hospital. Dante was there in a nice, red Pontiac Firebird. Dante had grinned at him when he saw his slack-jawed face.

“What?” he asked with a wink. “Never seen such a good looking guy before?” Ajay had rolled his eyes at him and got in the passenger side. Dante was harmless, if not a bit of a flirt. Ajay knew it was just teasing. That he wasn't actually interested in him that way. Dante was tall and filled out a leather jacket well. He had dark hair, a strong jawline, and warm brown eyes. He just wasn't Ajays type, though. Ajay wasn't entirely sure what his type even was back then, if he was being honest.

Dante was a great guy and an even better friend. Luke turned out to be the complete opposite of his brother. Loud and clumsy to Dantes easy-going suave nature. Imagine a toddler on meth. That's how Luke was. He was a lot to deal with but he was also a surprisingly good listener.. Ajay was lucky to have them as friends, brothers even.

After Dante got him from the hospital he took him back to the garage. When they got there Vince told him that he would help keep him alive. He would have him driven home and to work. His mother as well. “Not forever,” he said when Ajay went to interrupt.

“There's a few old cars on the lot, you can fix one of them up.” He continued. “In return, I want you to work for me.” Ajay went to speak but Vinny explained. “I need more hands around the shop. Only one of my boys does any actual work around here and even that's a stretch.” Both Dante and Luke had looked so affronted that Ajay choked out a shocked laugh.

“What do you say, boy?” Vinny looked at him expectantly.

Ajay knew for absolute certainty that he would never get an opportunity like this again. This man was willing to give him a car and a job just like that. Just because he didn't want Ajay to be killed. Ajay, overcome with emotion, just nodded and thanked the man but Vince had brushed him off. “Just worry about working hard, kid.” He said. “I won't have any slackers in my shop.” Ajay had grinned in response, not bothered in the least by the mans gruff nature.

He fixed up the car. An old Ford Falcon. Blue. The body didn't look too bad but it definitely needed a new engine and battery. The tires were replaced as well. His mom was shocked when he pulled up to the house in it. He took her out to dinner that night to celebrate and for the first time since he was a boy his mother told him that she was proud of him. He moved her out of that tiny disgusting apartment and into a nice two bedroom house. For the next few years things were good. He was happy. He hadn't seen or heard from Marcus or his crew since that fateful day and he was starting to let his guard down a little.

Then again, life has a way of fucking you up the ass when you least expect it. He came home one night from work, gallon of milk in one hand and keys in the other to see his mom on the ground. He dropped everything and ran over. She was completely unresponsive but she was breathing so Ajay called an ambulance.

Breast cancer. That's what the doctors told her. As if that wasn't enough, it was in the final stage as well. The doctors told him that there was nothing they could do except send her home. Hospice stopped by to make her as comfortable as they could. Both Ajay and his mother knew it wouldn't be long. She was quickly fading. She had grabbed his hands in hers and told him, “I love you more than anything, my son. I am so proud of the man you've become. _Jaan-e-janaana_ **,** I want you to do one last thing for me.” Ajay had answered in a sob. “Anything, mom.”

“Take me back to Lakshmana.”

She had passed the next morning and Ajay closed himself off. His mother is the only real family he had. He never knew his father or who he was, for that matter. Right before she died she told him the name of the country they were from. Some small spot on the map north of India. His mother never talked about home so he was confused when she said she wanted her ashes taken there. He wishes he knew more about her home country but he figured that she had her reasons.

~~~~~

He had been saving money since then, a round trip all the way to Asia wasn't cheap. He couldn't even fly into Kyrat, he was told. He had to be driven there from New Delhi. Kyrat was a no fly zone. The military there had complete control of the borders, allowing only a select few in and out of the country. He didn't know what he would find when he got over there but he was a little excited none the less.

He quickly types out a reply to Vinny.

 

**Got stuck in traffic. :/ Its gonna be at least ten min -Ajay**

 

Ajay winces at the lie. He was 100% the kind of person who shows up five minutes late to work with an iced coffee, making it obvious that he wasn't late before he got it. This time, though, he had a legitimate reason. He was bringing coffee to a guy he was sort of seeing on and off. It was more of a mutual friends with benefits thing than anything.

“There you are. I just got your text. You're a life saver.” Ajay turns to see Sam walking up to him.

He hands him his latte with a grin and Sam plucks it up and takes a sip with a moan of appreciation, letting his eyes close. Sam is a blonde-hair, blue-eyed California boy that could have become a model if he didn't pursue medicine, a fact that Ajay teased him about all the time. He was one of the nurses that took care of Ajay when he got his ass handed to him by Marcus and his thugs. They had talked and slowly developed a friendship built on a mutual appreciation of late night Starbucks trips.

“Rough night?” Ajay asks with a teasing smile. Sam gives him a look. “That's a yes, then.” Ajay concludes, smile widening.

“You try working for 18 hours straight and see how you feel, Jay.” Sam grumbles, swatting halfheartedly at him. Ajay went to point out that he did, in fact, work 18 plus hours when he was on a time crunch but then pauses mid-sentence.

“Your scrubs have sharks on them.” Ajay says instead.

Sam blinks in confusion before a goofy grin splits his face. “It's shark week.” He exclaims, as if that explained everything. It probably did but all Ajay did was work and then go home. He wasn't one for watching T.V or anything like that. He liked movies and playing bar pool with Dante and Luke, that was about it.

Sam rolls his eyes at Ajays blank look. “C'mon, Jay. Really? Everyone knows what shark week is. It's not my fault you're culturally inept.”

It was probably true. Okay, definitely true. What can he say? He acts like a middle aged man instead of the twenty-something he should be acting like. Ajay socks Sam in the arm with an offended pout anyway. “I am not.” Ajay snaps.

Sam snorts in amusement, rubbing his arm. “Sure, sure.”

Ajay glares at him with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “Anyway, I got to go. I already told Vin that I was on the way.”

“Is someone keeping secrets from daddy?” Sam mocks with a leer.

Oh god.

“I could have gone my entire life without hearing those words. Keep your kinks to yourself.” Ajay sneers, thoroughly disgusted.

Sam starts to walk away with a laugh.

“I'll see you tonight, though, right?” Ajay calls after him.

Sam turns back with an apologetic expression and Ajay didn't need a response, waving him off.

“I'll text you later.” he says, waving at the receptionist on the way out. She just gives him an annoyed look and goes back to her typing.

~~~~~

When he gets back to the garage Dante is leaning against the door to the office. He takes one look at Ajays coffee and soaking wet attire and smirks. “Stuck in traffic, my ass.”

“Shut up.” Ajay laughs, pushing him aside so he could put his coat on the hanger. Luke comes barreling into the room just as Ajay turns back around.

“There you are! It's about goddamn time. Dad already left but he wants me and Dante to meet him.” Luke pants, clearly out of breath from running from god knows where.

“Meet him where?” Ajay asks, looking between the two brothers.

“Car show.” Dante answers with a bored expression.

“Yeah.” Luke adds excitedly. “He wants to rack up some new clientele.”

Okay. “Where does that leave me?” Ajay inquires, already not liking where this was going.

“Right here.” Dante says with a grin, tossing Ajay some keys.

“Dad wants you to lock up early. Around seven. We wont be back until tomorrow so just open at the usual time.”

Ajay watches the brothers retreating forms with a soft, but vehemently spoken, “Fuck me.”

~~~~~~

Things weren't very busy that day. Most of the costumers wanted simple things done. Fix a windshield, change some oil, and replace some tires. Mind-numbingly boring stuff. The jobs that Ajay really enjoyed doing were the restorations. There's nothing better than taking something that's been through the ringer and restoring it to it's former glory. There's something oddly calming and therapeutic about being a mechanic. Not many people could say that they love their job so Ajay counts himself lucky. They had some really nice cars come in there, too. Some classic. Some new. Nothing overly fancy or anything, but nice.

So, imagine his surprise when a white, Jaguar E-Type Convertible rolls up to the front of the garage not even an hour before closing. Ajay can barely believe his eyes when, to top it off, a man in a slim-fitting, pink and black suit steps out. He has side-swept fluffy blonde hair and an undercut on one side, looking for all his worth like a stereotypical Bond villain. Crisp white shirt underneath with the top two buttons undone so only his jugular and a bit of chest is exposed but Ajay finds it fucking obscene. Tall, as well. But not in an imposing way. Ajay does a little mental geometry to figure out how they can both fit in the roadster so he can fuck Ajay into oblivion. He might not be flexible enough for that but by god he would try. The hood of the car might actually be the better option, but that aluminum chassis was a bit iffy, structurally. Yeah, one might say that Ajay has a thing for hot guys in suits. The man adjusts his cufflinks and walks up to the office with an air of confidence that you don't see on the outskirts of Seattle. The guy is sex on legs and the fuck would be well worth the Ajay-shaped dent in the hood of his $300,000 car - Ajay would make sure of it. Not that he's had any vast experience or anything like-

“Hello?” Oh god, the accent. Give him strength. When the man finally catches sight of him, Ajay gives him a cheeky smile and gestures in the direction of the guys car.

“Whats the difference between a porcupine and a Jaguar?”

Mystery guy looks taken aback by the question and blinks at him.

“A porcupine has the pricks on the outside.” Ajay finishes.

Silence, for a beat. Then the man laughs. His eyes crinkle at the corners and his face relaxes. He beams at Ajay, dark eyes warm and friendly, and says in a crisp, velvety voice, “I wish I could disagree with that implication, darling, but sadly I've been called that and much worse, on occasion.” He extends a hand, “Pagan Min.”

And just like that, Ajay's in love.

Okay, fine. Not really. But at the way his heart is racing and his sudden difficulty breathing, the onset of nerves, he's starting to believe the whole 'Love at first sight' concept isn't as far fetched as he had originally thought.

“I'm sorry Mr. Min, couldn't resist. My name's A.J,” he says, taking the offered hand. Beautiful, long fingers-callused palms, Ajay notes.

Pagan gives his hand a squeeze before answering with a grimace. “Just Pagan's fine. Mr. Min reminds me far too much of my father. The old cunt”

Ajays smiles wider, letting the hand go. “So what can I do for you today? Although, I gotta be honest, if you need any major repair work done I suggest going to a dealership. We don't exactly keeps parts around here for limited collectors editions or anything like that.”

“Oh no, nothing like that, my boy. In fact, I'm not here for any repair work at all.” Pagan says calmly, smile still in place.

Ajays answering smile turns into one of confusion. Pagans explanation may as well have been a bucket of cold water poured directly down Ajays shirt.

 “I knew your mother.”

 

Oh.

 

**End Part 1.**

 

  _Jaan-e-janaana-_ Love of my life.

 

_Jaguar E-Type Convertible_  

 

 

 

 


End file.
